Dear Everybody
by izeebella
Summary: A letter from Hermione to the world explaining what she's done. But why is Ron so guilty, and why is Hermione's supposedly dead lover writing her letters? This was a oneshot but I developed it. R&R, you know the drill.
1. Dear Everybody

Dear Everyody,

I'm so sorry. I know you can never explain something like this but I'll try...

If what you want seems impossible to obtain, that's when you know it's worth it. But when what you have seems impossible to retain, that's when you know it's over.

He was everything to me. We had shared so much. I had grown around him, and he had changed to fit me. Who knows who I'd be if I never met him.

If you're too afraid to move in case this feeling ends and you're scared to let someone leave the room, lest they are lost forever, and everything they say makes your heart melt into a pool of happiness and longing, you know you're in love.

He made me forget everyone else and wish that I could stay there with him forever, and never stop holding each other. When his arms encircled me it felt like our souls were merging, our lives inextricably linked together and tied eternally more closely with each passing day.

If everything seems right, and everything is perfect, and you're so in love it hurts, but you still can't stop feeling empty and hopeless, that's when you know it wasn't meant to be.

He had been my purpose. My life was devoted to his happiness. But love fades, just as he had faded.

I had killed him.

No deadly spells or poisons, no tragedy or murder. The world saw a young man who fell into a river by accident, because that was how it appeared.

Except to me.

I had killed his soul. My emptiness had slowly strangled it until it bled to death; its tears flowing like the river of love had once flown between our hearts.

I didn't mean it to be so. I would have given anything to love him. But it couldn't be.

My love, once plentiful, faded slowly, like the orchid he gave me, still sitting in my bedroom.

I lied to my heart. We argued, my soul and I, the desperate fight between truth and perfection. I told myself I loved him still, assured him we were forever.

But I was wrong.

His soul had faded. I had run from my problems so many times. Now he swam from his.

As the icy water slipped into his lungs so his body was as heavy as his aching, dying heart, I know he thought of me. I could feel his presence. His spirit called my name, and I sat up straight, filled with sudden love.

I had been a fool. I loved him. I loved him!

They found him washed up on the beach. His lips were blue-grey like his closed eyes. He was smiling a little, and there was a soggy note in his pocket. A note "To the Angel I Left Behind".

"There's a place for us, my love. I'll be waiting there for you. I can feel you turn away from me now, but you'll be back. And then we'll be in a place where it will truly be forever."

I had lost the one boy who would ever truly love me for who I am. He was the one guy who ever truly knew and understood me. And now he is gone, and I will meet him again when my life leaves my body as it has with him.

But I can't wait that long for the promised forever. I can't wait for him. I have to go and find him.

So please don't cry or be sad, for me.

I want my funeral to be a celebration of my life, of what you loved about me and of what was. Not a mourning ceremony for what might have been.

And know that my pain has ended now. I'm gone to a place where I can find the only man I ever truly loved. Wherever I am now, I'm happy, and my spirit is watching over you.

This isn't a tragedy, and it's not sad. You'll see me again, and I am with him, so everything is the best it could be. Please think of how happy I am, and smile for me.

I'm taking the potion now, and I can feel my breathing getting difficult and my heart beating slower. But my soul has never felt more alive. Death isn't the end, not for me. Maybe life as we know it is just preparation time, learning to be in the paradise that comes next. I like to believe that. And you know me. I'm a fast learner. I'm ready, just as he was.

So goodbye to you all. I love you vey much but I guess I love myself and him a little bit more, because this is for us. I'm crying but not in sadness. I hope you see the smile I have on my face when you find me.

All I feel is eager anticipation for my eternal bliss with my lover, my partner in life and death.

Remember me fondly, as I will do the same for you.

Infinite love and apologies,

Hermione.


	2. Dear Hermione

A/N: I planned on this being a one-shot but I'm having trouble thinking up ideas for other stories and one that keeps coming back to me is an idea for this one. So tell me if you would rather it remained a one-shot, and I'll rethink it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything really. Especially not Harry Potter. But I do have all the books.

* * *

Dear Hermione,

So you're gone. Every hope and wish of mine, ripped from under me. That's it. You're gone. And I'm too afraid to admit it, but I know it's my fault.

You know that Muggle bubble mix? It's so fragile, and the bubbles break so easily. Well I feel like I was floating in one of them.

Every look you gave me made my heart soar, made me feel like I was flying. And now you're gone.

I wish I'd told you, before now. Told you how you made me feel, how much I wanted you, needed you. But you have to understand, you had him!

I know it seemed immature of me, but there was a reason I never spoke to Fred after he got together with you. Couldn't you see that it wasn't just because you were my friend?

How long had I been in love with you without you knowing?

Remember the Yule Ball, and my jealousy? That was when I realised. And now I'm in love with someone who will never smile at me or scold me or patronise me again. Never again. Because you're gone.

I know it sounds stupid, but sometimes I feel like my heart does beat only for you. Every day seems so pointless now. And it's my own fault.

I can't believe what I did. It's too horrible to say, really.

I can't believe how it feels, that someone you love so much was miserable enough to take her own life, to end her existence with me on earth. The world hates me!

Believe me I didn't mean for it to be like this. I didn't mean for it to happen! You were only meant to stop loving him! Nobody was meant to die.

There's no potion to bring you back. Funny, there seems to be one for everything else.

Even one to make someone fall out of love.

There, I wrote it.

I slipped it in your drink, so that you wouldn't love him anymore, so that I could make you love me. I didn't mean for anybody to die. But I killed my own brother.

I KILLED MY OWN BROTHER!

And now my best friend is dead too, and the only girl I care about.

Seeing everybody walking past, seeing them all smile, it makes me cry. Everything does, these days.

But you know, even thought I've ruined countless lives with what I've done, ruined the lives of you, and Fred, and everyone who cared about you, I'm glad I've had my chance to screw up.

I mean, I'm glad to live in this tortured, dying world and know that I am part of it. And I'm glad that my end will come, and the tortured soul tied to the tortured world will be at peace.

I hope you enjoyed your end. I miss you so much, and the world is so much worse without your smile to light it up.

I'd like to join you, but now I know I must stay here forever.

I can't face up to what I've done. When the great and joyous day comes that I finally die, I will be a ghost.

I want to trap myself in the pain and horror I've created. I want my soul to suffer! I will never love again because I don't want anyone to be landed with the monster I've become.

If I could turn back time, if I could make it okay, I'd do anything to do so.

But instead, I'm going to stay, and live in misery, just as you died in misery.

It's the least I can do. I'm so sorry, Hermione.

I'm so sorry.

I love you but I'm glad you have someone better. I wouldn't wish myself on someone as great as you.

With desperate unrequited love,

Ron.


	3. Love, Fred

A/N: So I'm adding another chapter. Tell me what you think, please. I'm not sure about this one but I'm trying my best so don't be too ars with your comments.

* * *

Dear Hermione,

I have to apologise. I'm so sorry for what I put you through.

I just needed to make you love me! I hope it worked.

I read a book you had. One by a dead muggle. Romy and Julia or somthing? By some old dead guy. Two people are in love and the chick takes a potion so people will think she's dead or something? Well I thought it sounded like a good idea.

So found one that works! And I made it, and I went for a swim, then I lay on a beach, and I took it.

So it's okay, sweety. I'm here!

I've been staying in a Muggle hotel, and thinking of you every moment.

Please write to me. Please love me. I'm here for you, always. I just hope you'll be here for me again.

I love you, honey. Forever?

Love, Fred.

* * *

Dear Hermione,

It's been a week since I wrote to you. Please write back, even if only to tell me you don't love me! I just want to see you again, just once, and I'll be happy! Please?

I love you.

-Fred.

* * *

Dear Mione,

Darling, stop ignoring me, please! It's okay if you don't care about me, just tell me! Please tell me.

I just want to know. I need to know.

Please reply to me.

I dream of you, you know. Good dreams, usually.

Do you remember the first time we had... you know? I'll never forget tat little scared smile you gave me. It's how I feel now.

I'm happy but so scared. I'm nervous. I want you to love me!

You loved me then, I'm sure of it. Lying stroking your back afterwards, I felt so lucky. I was very luck to have you. You're so beautiful. Every kiss was like heaven.

Please love me! Please? I want to give you the best life ever. But if you don't want me in that life just say the word and I'll be gone.

You deserve the best. Whoever that is.

Hug, kisses and hopes,

Freddy.

* * *

My Hermione,

Is that true? Are you my girl? My angel? MY Hermione? Please tell me. I just need to know!

Love,

Fred.

* * *

Mione,

I've waited for your response for so long. You can't ignore me forever! So I'm going home. I can't wait to see your smile, your eyes. You're an amazing girl.

I only hope you'll be with me again. I'm sorry for what I put you through!

I'm sorry for making you think I was dead! I'm sorry to everyone. But especially you. And I'm so sorry if I hurt you. That's the last thing I'd ever want to do!

I'm on my way tomorrow! Don't bother writing back, but have a great evening. See you tomorrow!

-Your Fred.


	4. Dear Diary

Dear Diary,

I know I'm not into the whole diary thing but I need to write my thoughts down so that I can keep track of them.

I need to help Hermioe. I need to save her. I need to save Fred. I need to fix what I've done. There's only one way to do that now. What's in the past isn't behind us, it's still here.

We destroyed all the Ministry time turners in our fifth year of school but we didn't destroy the concept. Nor did we destroy those not owned by the Ministry. That's what I need to go on.

I'm not completely sure how to go about it but I have to find away. It's the only way to save her, to save us all.

Plan of attack:

1. Track down time turner.

2. Go back to the day I used the anti-love potion and stop myself from doing it.

3. Find someone else to love.

-Ronald Weasley,

The world's biggest idiot.

* * *

Diary,

I found one! I asked around everywhere, and nobody knew. But a lady with long black hair heard me asking in that little second hand store on Diagon Alley, and she talked to me afterwards.

"Need to change your past, eh, dear? So young..." she muttered at me. I said that I had problems she couldn't imagine.

"Try me," she said.

We went to a cafe and talked. And when I'd told her, I thought I saw tears in her eyes.

Anyway, the next day an owl came with a package. A little gold time turner. And a note.

"I lost someone I loved once. Good luck.

-Marnie."

So now I've got it. What am I waiting for?

I'm kind of scared but... I have to do this. For Hermione. For my love. For her happiness.

Two weeks since she died. Fifteen days since I gave her the potion. Fifteen times twenty-four hours is...360 turns. Here I go...

-The guy who's about to fix the mess he made.


	5. Your Fred

A/N: Well thanks for the couple of positive reviews I've had since I put up the second chapter. Please include suggestions if you have any!

Disclaimer: If I owned these characters I'd have made them into an original fiction, not a fanfiction. I bought some really cute shoes yesterday, but that's irrelevamt.

Dear Hermione,

Your Mum, she just replied to my letter.

Her note was stained with tears, but they're nothing to what I've shed. But it can't be true! Surely.

YOU CAN'T BE DEAD!

They thought I was dead. Even you thought I was dead, and you're smartest girl I've ever met. So you have to be alive! You have to!

But the feeling of emptiness inside me tells me otherwise.

That letter...

I can't stop myself from thinking of you in wherever comes after this, looking for me, trying to find me, find my love, and finding... nothing.

You must be so lonely...

Oh I'm so alone now! I want to be with you! I need you, Hermione! You can't be gone, my darling, my angel, you can't! Why you? You're so perfect, so great, you didn't deserve this!

Oh I'm so sorry!

I just wanna be with you! I want to put a finger on your lips and trace that sweet smile you used to have when you looked at me!

I can't believe I'll never see that again!

Every time I look at your photo I break down in tears! It makes me sick, thinking of what I've done...

You're so perfect! Holding you, I was complete... My life was perfect, I had you!

What was it like, Hermione? What is it like now? How does it feel to be there, without me? How does it feel to be alone?

I don't need to ask. I feel it too.

I can't be bothered living anymore. But I can't die either, I don't have the courage for that. I ended your life! I know you'll never forgive me. I can't face you, on earth or whatever happens next. What can I do?

My life is worthless. There's nothing more to say.

Love from the man who killed you,

Fred Weasley.

Hermione!

I know you can't read these but it helps to write them down...

Your mother, she just sent through a copy of the letter. The one you wrote before you died. The one where you said you were going to be with me.

I know what I have to do now!

Being alive is nothing more than breathing now, and my heart is beating but there's nobody here to press their head against my chest, hear it and smile up at me like you used to.

I love you so much! Now I'm going to come and find you. I have to!

I'm such a coward. I can't do it! But I have to.

This is for you, Hermione. I want to hold you against me again. I thought I'd lost you forever but I know a way to get back the best thing that ever happened to me. You're amazing honey. I can't wait to see you.

Your soul is so beautiful, just like your body. And I'm coming to be with you!

It's so bittersweet. Leaving behind everyone I've ever cared about. Except for you.

I want to explain to everyone but there's nothing to say. Your letter covers everything, really.

See you soon, honey! I love you!

I can't wait to be with you.

I've lost every reason to live and you're my reason to die, so that's all I need know really.

Oh what am I saying? I can't!

I'm trying but nothing can put that knife near my wrist, not even you. I'm a coward. I'm sorry.

I want to die so much! Why can't I! WHY!

I love you sweety. Forgive me?

Love,

Fred.

To the Best Girl Ever,

So that's it. I'm here alone. And it's my own fault.

Youre dead and I'm alive and both of those are my fault.

I must be the most pathetic human being in the world. I can't even end my own life to be with you.

You're everything to me, Hermione. I feel like my life really only started when I fell in love with you.

I'm sitting in a cafe writing this. And people everywhere ar ejust living their lives. How can they keep on living? How can the world keep turning? You're not here to make it okay! I can't feel your love. Where are you, Hermione!

Where are you?

I guess I finally realised how insignificant I really am. How unimportant we all are, in the end.

When I die, maybe ten people might shed a few tears, but the rest of the world will just keep going. They'll keep eating and sleeping and breathing. They'll keep making war, making cakes, making love, making babies...

Why am I even here if I matter so little? I'm just a coincidence of fate, really. One of many thousands of eggs met one of countless millions of sperm and they made me. Not a miracle, like the religious Muggle people say. Just a mistake.

If only I could go back. I wouldn't take that potion. In fact, I wouldn't even have met you! If only I could take it back to when I was in the womb. If only I could destroy myself then. You'd find somebody so much better to love. Someone you could be happy with.

Soulmates don't exist, not really. They're just an illusion to fool you into thinking that you're meant for something bigger than just living and breathig and eating and dying. You could have been happy with anyone, if you hadn't got together with me.

Perhaps you became the one person I could be happy with, but if I hadn't met you, I wouldn't have known that. It's not true, all of that stuff about only one person vcan fill the void.

You know, I wouldn't want to destroy myself. I wouldn't want to cease to exist. I'm scared!

I'd just... be placed in Slytherin! Then we would never have been friends or like each other. We wouldn't have kissed and made each other the happiest people in the world. And we wouldn't have missed it, not when we never knew it.

I wonder if I could do that, now... I wonder if I could get my hands on a time turner...

I have to do it.

When next we meet, I won't be

Your Fred.


	6. Endings?

A/N: Okay so I'm unsure about this, I think I'll write more but this is my ending so far. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I didn't do it. Nobody saw me do it. I want to speak to my lawyer!

* * *

Hermione dearest,

I've bought a time turner on the black market. So I'm going to do it. I'm going to be a Slytherin, so you're safe from me.

Have a great life. I love you. I won't know that, soon. Back to when I was eleven...

Goodbye. You're a beautiful angel, and the most amazing girl I'll ever be fortunate enough to meet. You deserve happiness. I hope you find it. Thank you for making my life special, gracing it with your amazing presence. I don't want to forget you but it's for the best.

I only hope you find the best man in the world, and I hope he makes you feel as truly special as you are. I'm sorry I never did that. I love you Hermione, and I always have. I wish I could have held you one last time.

Infinite love,

Frederick Weasley.

* * *

Dear Hermione Weasley,

I know you've only been gone an hour but I miss you! Love ya. See you soon. Hope you have fun with the 'rents. Look after Caleb!

Your HUSBAND (Oh I love saying that),

Ron Weasley.

* * *

My lord,

It's done.

-FW

* * *

Diary,

This will be my last entry. All I need to say is that she's gone. A man came to the door yesterday.

"Ronald Weasley?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm Graham Armilus, from the Ministry. Can I come in?"

"Um, okay..."

"You might like to sit down"

"Why?"

"Mr Weasley..." the man looked at his shoes. "It is my regretful duty to inform you that last night, the twelfth of August, your wife Hermione Granger was killed at the hands of Death Eater Fred Weasley. I'm terribly sorry for your loss."

And he left. Just like that.

I've lost her. I don't know why but I have a feeling of deja vu as I write this.

I loved her so much and that bastard killed her! He's no brother of mine.

I'm finding him, and I'm killing him. I hate him so much, I want him dead. He has to die!

Se was so perfect. I was so in love with her. She was going to have Caleb soon! Now they're both gone. And it's all because of him.

Quod Severis Metes.

As you sow, so shall you reap.

Fred Weasley, I'm coming to find you. Ron Weasley, goodbye. You're nothing without her.

* * *

**Brothers Found Dead in Alley**

_Rita Skeeter_

Mr Ronald Weasley, 21 and Mr Frederick Weasley, 23, were found dead in a remote alleyway last night. It is believed that Ronald Weasley Killed Frederick after the latter, a known supporter of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, murdered Ronald's wife outside her parent's home. Ronald is then believed to have killed himself by poisoning himself. The Daily Prophet was not allowed to visit the scene but sources tell us that a suicide note was left by Mr Weasley. There are no suspicious circumstances.

* * *

Mum, Dad, Ginny, George, Charlie, Perce, Bill, Harry...

I'm sorry. But she's gone. And he killed her. I love Hermione. She was going to have a son. We wanted to surprise you. His name was going to be Caleb. Have nice lives, please. I don't want this to ruin you all. I just wanna be with her.

Goodbye.


	7. Catch 22

Dear book,

That's what yu are, diary. A book. And my life sucks.

Ron's dead. My best friend.

And I found a time-turner! In the attic! I don't know why. But I'm going to save my best friends with it!

-Harry.

Book,

I'm not much into the old writing thing but...

IT WORKED!

Here's what happened.

I found out the right number of times to turn the thingymabob. And I went back.

Fred was slinking along a street on the way to Hermione's house whe I caught up with him. I knew what I had to do. There was no time to waste!

"Petrificus Totalus" I cried. And there he was. My best mate's brother, frozen there, on the way to kill my other best friend.

So I talked to him.

"Why do you want Hermione dead?"

He glared at me.

"Answer me!"

"Granger, she...I...its so wrong! I like her, okay?"

So wow. He tried to kill her because he's in love with her. Extreme!

And you'll never guess what else!

Hermione came outside.

"Harry! And... Fred? What are you doing here? And why is he frozen? Harry!"

"Hermione, Fred has something to say..."

"I DO NOT!"

"Yeah, you have to Fred. Don't do something you'll regret. Please? If you do this, Ron will kill himself!"

"Okay, okay, fine! Hermione, I... I love you."

"Oh..." that one syllable had huge implications. Can someone sound flattered and worried and horrified all at the same time? It seems so. "Fred..."

"I don't want you to love me, I don't expect it, just... yeah."

She just smiled. And that's what happened. I have to go for a butterbeer with Ron. He's here! He's alive! Yay!

-Harry.

Dear Ron,

I'm sorry but I can't take this face to face! I don't want to hurt you but the thing is, I'm not in love with you.

I'm in love with Fred.

I don't want to hurt you! So what I'm going to do is use the time turner I found in Harry's bag. I'm going back to when we got together, I'm going to say no when you ask me out. I'm sorry.

Goodbye. I'll miss the you I know at the moment. I'll miss Caleb, too...

From Hermione.

Diary,

I've got a plan. I'm going to slip an anti-love potion into Hermione's drink so she won't love Fred anymore. I know it's wrong but I love her so much and she hardly even looks at me! I'm going to win her, I am. Wish me luck!

-Ron.

_So there we have it. And now we start again, back where we began. Life's funny that way. Forever young, these young people. _

_We are what has been. By changing the past we change who we are. Right, I've been writing long enough. Time for chocolate!_

A/N:Thanks to the small but sweet bunch of people who reviewed my story! I already have a vague idea for another. I have writing fever at the moment. By the way, if you like this one, check out this by **not some barbie**

http/ it's a nice little story that I'm really enjoying so far. Also, check out http/ conformityissuicide is her name and she is really great, I would recommend ALL of her stories, she rocks.


End file.
